


Chapter one

by Vazqmos



Category: Bundesliga - Fandom, Dortmund - Fandom, Football - Fandom, Marco Reus - Fandom, Mats Hummels - Fandom, roman burki - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fans, Football, Hummels, UCL, championsleague, lewandowski, reus, romanburki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vazqmos/pseuds/Vazqmos
Summary: Roman Bürki deals with his frustration in a quite interesting but traumatic way...
Relationships: Love - Relationship, gay - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	Chapter one

Intense feelings of disappointment hits Roman as the ninety minutes are over, he cannot simply believe it. Dortmund has officially lost three matches in a row, this has never happened before, it feels more than just strange. He shakes his head in disbelief, the screams and roars of the fans is making it hard for him to hear his own thoughts. Maybe it is better that way, he does not really want to hear what he has to say.

That if is his fault, that he could have played better, he has heard it all before, in fact, it is the only thing he has been hearing lately. He is beginning to hate himself for it a lot more too, perhaps it is his fault? He just has to keep adding to the teams misery, doesn’t he? A few cusses escapes his mouth as he enters the locker room, he wants to be at peace, but now he has to wait hours for the after match interviews to be done, he sees no point in participating in them. All the press is successful with is twisting his words anyways, making him sound like a complete fool. 

“Roman, remember when you said you were better than Neuer?”One of his teammates lets out, Roman with his eyes on the floor is not familiar with the voice, it must be one of the new players. The loud sound of laughter invades the room, but not the joyful type, this one is sour and makes him want to cease to exist. His name travels around the locker room faster than the speed of light. Usually he would laugh with them, but right now it makes him feel even more down. 

He wants to say something but it feels as though he is being choked, he is afraid that if he speaks he might start talking in a different language. That no one would understand. He does not know what to say either, usually he would be the one making the insulting, but funny comments. Now, being on the receiving end of it, he has to admit it makes him feel a lot more shitty than he deserves to feel. In fact, it makes him feel nothing but pure wrath. 

White knuckles from clenching his fists too hard, and gritted teeth from his terrific effort to remain silent. He throws his mucky shoes on the wall and he is sure he could hear it even if he was miles away located in a different universe, even if he was deaf himself. It leaves a filthy stain and reflects pretty much how he feels. It sure as hell catches everybody attention. 

Roman does what he has dreaded the most, he starts shouting at his teammates. Why? Because they are stupid, because they do not know how to defend, because they make him want to quit football. A war of words. Blah, blah, blah... it does not give him the satisfaction he had hoped for. It makes everything worse, if that was even possible. 

One thing everyone already knows about Roman, but what he often likes to ignore, is that he has no self control. He has no temper, he says things without thinking about them first, he might not seem like the type, but when he gets angry he becomes a whole new person. Some find it scary, others find it fascinating. 

Well, you’ll be the judge of this one... 

“Fuck!” Roman shouts as he pounds his right arm into the wall, harder for each strike, more and more agony fills up his body, begging him to stop, but he has to get his frustrations out one way. He cannot stop thinking of his stupid self, how many goals he has let in, how many mistakes he has committed, he should have learnt from some of them, right? Well, he must be the slowest learner because he keeps on making the same mistakes. 

Throwing his body to the left when the ball rolls into the right side, spreading his legs like an idiot giving the ball utter access to pass into the goal. The disappointment in the face of his coach, the articles about him in the newspapers, the fans that will not stop commenting about his awful performance. As if he was not aware of it. It all becomes a little bit too much for him to keep in mind and to handle on his own. 

He must have hit the wall fifteen times until he finally stops, well, until Marco has to physically push him away from it. Roman feels the blood drip down his arm and into a huge pool on the floor. He is afraid someone will walk in and mistake it for a murder scene. Nausea fills up in his mouth at the revolting sight of thick red blood flowing out from the top of his hand. He can only hear half of the words that are being shouted at him, he feels dizzy. His eyes looks down, the arm seems broken, it feels painful, but he cannot complain, he did this to himself. 

“Why are you acting like a fucking psychopath?” Marco yells in his face, not entirely sure if he wants to get an answer back or not. He does not understand why the goalkeeper is acting out like this, is it because of his lack of goals lately? Marco has not been in full form, but he does regret not taking part in some of their latest games, it has truly affected the team. He is usually the one who makes sure they win. He knows how much a loss affects Roman’s ability to think logically, but he never knew it could lead to this. 

Roman gets tired of listening to the other men calling out at him, it is difficult to hear any of their words, it feels as though he is being held underwater. His hand is shaking, he should get a bandage on it, he will do that as soon as he gets home, but how can he drive with a broken hand? Now he feels even more like an idiot. He would rather smash his head into the wall, then he would be doing himself a real favor. Either way, he is having the most agonizing headache of his life at the moment, unable to even focus on his surroundings.

Will make a part two lads with a lot more Roman Bürki and mats hummels action. Hehe, never posted on this app before so it will be exciting to see how it goes!


End file.
